The Narnia Lovers
by AnnaGreengrass
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edmund y Susan se enamoraran en Narnia? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a la historia que todos conocemos? Aslan le pide ayuda a Archerland para derrotar a la bruja blanca por lo que el rey, con sus dos queridos hijos, decide ir a ayudar.
1. CAPÍTULO I

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

.

.

Los tres hermanos, junto a sus dos peludos amigos, al llegar a la cima de la colina vislumbraron un precioso campamento. Las rojas tiendas ordenadas como tropas brillaban a la luz del sol del mediodía gracias a las numerosas armas posadas en la roja tela pertenecientes a todo tipo de criaturas inimaginables para tres chicos de ciudad. El campamento estaba repleto de ninfas, centauros, minotauros, enanos y todo tipo de animales parlantes.

Se detuvieron un instante a observar el precioso campamento. Entre todas las tiendas destacaba una más grande, colocada en un pequeño desnivel.

De inmediato supieron que era allí a donde debían dirigirse. Como para confirmarlo, los castores les instaron a ir más rápido.

Al llegar se pararon delante de la tienda, en ese instante un gran león salió con paso majestuoso sorprendiendo a los hermanos. El león emitía un aura de poder inmensa. En cuanto los castores le vieron se arrodillaron, junto con el resto del campamento. Pocos segundos después ellos les imitaron.

-Bienvenidos, Peter hijo de Adán. Bienvenidas, Susan y Lucy hijas de Eva. -dijo Aslan- Bienvenidos Castores, os doy las gracias. Pero, ¿dónde está el cuarto?

-A eso venimos señor, requerimos vuestra ayuda- le contó Peter.

-Nuestro hermano ha sido engañado por la bruja blanca y ahora le tiene preso- añadió Susan.

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda señor!- exclamó Lucy.

-Tranquilos jóvenes, la oportunidad de salvar a vuestro hermano se dará más pronto que tarde- les contestó el león- Mientras tanto, entrad, ayudadnos con la batalla que se avecina.

_**~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**_

Una vez dentro de la carpa, los hermanos observaron a una multitud no muy numerosa congregada en torno a una mesa redonda.

Encima de la mesa había un mapa, que supusieron que era de Narnia, con unas labradas figuras de madera encima. En las paredes podían encontrarse dos estandartes diferentes. En una esquina había una especie de estantería que albergaba todo tipo de espadas y escudos.

-¡Te digo que es mejor que las tropas entren por el este atravesando el bosque! -dijo un centauro. Tenía un largo pelo rizado y una abundante perilla. Sus músculos hacían que se notase que era un guerrero. Su negro pelaje terminaba en cuatro pezuñas.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Acaso quieres matarlos! ¡Yo digo que lo mejor sería enviarlos por el estrecho, al oeste!-

dijo un hombre con una reluciente corona en su cabeza. El rey tenía una media melena negra y ojos oscuros. Detrás suyo, uno a cada lado, había dos muchachos. Uno de ellos poseía un brillante pelo rubio. El menor, con una oscura melena negra y unos ojazos esmeralda era, sin duda, el más guapo de la sala.

-¡BASTA! ¡Esta discusión no tiene sentido! -gritó una adolescente.

Ella poseía una despampanante melena pelirroja que le llegaba a la cintura. Tenía una complexión atlética y sus caleidoscópicos ojos se movían de un lado a otro de la mesa.

En ese momento para llamar la atención Aslan rugió. Al instante se callaron y se giraron hacia sus nuevos integrantes.

-Os presento al hijo e hijas de Adán y Eva- presentó Aslan.

-¿De verdad son ellos?- preguntó ilusionado el rubio.

-Que dices idiota, no ves que son tres no cuatro- espetó el moreno.

-Sí, bueno, hemos tenido un pequeño percance- interrumpió Susan.

-Sí, son ellos, y van a ayudarnos en la batalla- dijo Aslan por encima de todos.

-En ese caso, es mi deber haceros saber que soy el rey Lune de Archerland y estos son mis hijos los príncipes Corin y Daven- Se presentó el rey señalando primero al rubio de su derecha y luego al moreno.

\- Es un placer conocerles, futuros reyes de Narnia. Mi nombre es Arwen y represento a todas las ninfas de Narnia. - Se presentó la chica pelirroja.

\- Y él es Firenze, general del ejército de Aslan.- El centauro hizo una pequeña reverencia, tras las palabras del rey.

\- Yo soy Peter y estas son mis hermanas, Susan y Lucy. Nuestro otro hermano ha sido secuestrado por la Bruja Blanca y esperábamos que ustedes pudieran ayudarnos.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el primer atisbo de esta historia que llevaba un tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Este es mi primer fic así que un rewiew sería de mucha ayuda. Todas las opiniones son de mucha ayuda. Tengo que aclarar que he cambiado un poco las edades de los personajes, para que cuadren mejor en la historia. Por otra parte este capítulo (o mejor dicho prólogo) lo empecé con una amiga que también me ayudó mucho a aclarar y mejorar algunas ideas para esta historia así que la estructura es un poco diferente de lo que tengo planeado para la historia (pero espero que la calidad sea igual de buena o incluso mejor). Así que lo dicho, dejen sus comentarios y diviértanse con la historia.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO II

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

.

.

Peter se encontraba volcado en los mapas de Narnia y los territorios colindantes, que reposaban sobre la mesa central de la tienda. Hacía unos minutos que la reunión había acabado y sus hermanas habían ido a ayudar con lo que pudieran.

-Narnia está al Norte.

El niño dio un brinco antes de volver al plano al reconocer la voz.

-Gracias Firenze, es difícil situarse en un lugar en el que no has estado nunca.

-Pues deberíais iros acostumbrando, si vais a ser rey algún día.

Peter no contestó. Aún no estaba seguro de querer ser rey de Narnia. Él jamás había estado allí, apenas podía recordar el camino por el que habían llegado al campamento, ¿cómo iba a gobernar la enorme extensión de terreno que podía ver en el mapa? Por no hablar de los que serían sus súbditos: animales parlantes, centauros y faunos, ninfas del bosque y del agua... ¿cómo podría él reinar sobre seres con los que ni siquiera compartía raza?

Como leyéndole el pensamiento Firenze se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Estoy seguro de que seréis un gran rey, hijo de Adán. Aunque primero deberéis aclararos con el mapa.

El centauro se inclinó sobre el pergamino y empezó a señalarle varios puntos en el mismo.

-Nosotros estamos aquí, al lado de los vados de Beruna. Y esta es la mesa de piedra. Creemos que el campamento de la bruja debe estar por aquí, cerca del bosque, aunque por desgracia no sabemos el punto exacto...

-¿Y ese castillo?

-Cair Paravel, vuestro castillo.

El mayor de los Pevensie contempló el mapa al completo mientras el centauro seguía explicándoselo. Recordaba las formas de las olas del río y el color de las flores de los cerezos y se imaginaba como debían ser todos los lugares que aparecían en el dibujo. Imaginó los bosques, las llanuras y las montañas que no conocía. E imaginó Cair Paravel: sus torres y sus muros, sus jardines, sus salones... Pensó como sería estar al lado del mar, escuchándolo chocar contra las rocas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_**~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**_

Susan y Lucy estaban en el riachuelo. En cuanto la reunión acabó habían preguntado si podían ayudar en algo y ahora estaban colgando ropa que acababan de lavar.

-...y entonces le dije que no podía quedarme a comer, porque claro, mamá quería que la ayudara con la comida, pero aún así me despidió con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Te das cuenta Lu?

-Sí Susan, es un tipo genial y todo eso. Pero creo que no es tu tipo.

A Lucy realmente no le interesaba su casi novio, de eso a Susan no le cabía duda, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento así, para hablar entre ellas.

-¿Qué te parece Narnia?

-Bueno eso no lo sabes... Espera, ¿qué?

-Sí, bueno, pues eso, que qué te parece Narnia.

Susan no respondió al instante. No sabía que pensar del lugar. Es decir era obvio que la gente era amable y parecían dispuestos a ayudar siempre, pero eso podría deberse a que pensaban que ellos serían sus reyes en cuanto acabase la guerra, cosa que por supuesto no era cierta.

-No estoy segura de que pensar. No me fío de ellos pero son nuestra única oportunidad de recuperar a Edmund.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si la reina de Inglaterra te ofreciera su ayuda para lavar la ropa?

-¡Pero nosotras no somos la reina Lucy!

-¡Pero lo seremos si la profecía es cierta, Su! De todas maneras no te he preguntado solo por la gente. Nunca había visto tanta naturaleza. Y está tan limpio. Nunca había pensado que vería un lugar así.

Lucy respiró hondo, como para probar su punto. Pero en realidad no había nada que discutir. Susan nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con su hermana. Solo con mirar hacia delante ya podía ver un paisaje excepcional. Los cerezos en flor, cuyos pétalos volaban de un lado a otro de un tono rosa que te dejaba sin habla; el cielo de un puro azul y con solo algunas pequeñas nubes que de vez en cuando tapaban el sol más brillante que existía, tan diferente del lúgubre color que parecía reinar en Londres; el transparente río con peces que parecían hechos de plata...

-Ni yo Lu, ni yo.

_**~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**_

Nadie había esperado a los lobos. Lucy había llegado a pensar que las matarían. Menos mal que el regalo de Susan que le dio Papá Noel funcionó y Peter llegó a tiempo para salvarlas. En ese mismo momento Firenze y un batallón seguían al lobo que Aslan liberó hacia el campamento de la Bruja. ¡Iban a recuperar a Edmund! ¡Y Peter había sido nombrado caballero! Lucy no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Uno de los faunos la ayudó a bajar del árbol en el que aún estaban encaramadas y uno de los hijos del rey Lune, Daven si su memoria no le fallaba, ayudó a Susan. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de que ella le diera las gracias, aunque nadie más que Lucy pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Está bien, majestad?

-Eh, sí, sí, muchas gracias señor.

La hija de Adán sonrió al fauno y ambos se encaminaron al campamento, con los hermanos de ella, Aslan y el hijo de Lune, siguiéndoles de cerca.

_**~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~•~~**_

Edmund se sorprendió incluso más que sus hermanos cuando llegó al campamento de Aslan, a lomos del centauro. El contraste con el de Jadis era increíble. Mientras el de ella se encontraba en medio de un oscuro bosque que hacía que los marrones oscuro de sus tiendas pareciera negro, este se encontraba en medio de un valle y a la luz del sol, el cual resaltaba los colores brillantes de las tiendas y armaduras.

-Sorprendente, ¿verdad? Vamos, Aslan quiere hablar contigo antes de que te reencuentres con tus hermanos.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo con la nueva estructura. Realmente espero que os guste(a quién quiera que esté leyendo eso). Actualizaciones lentas porque nunca se me ha dado bien aclarar todas las ideas en poco tiempo. Gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
